Bite
by darkdeltoid
Summary: ERERI Vampire!Levi and Eren in modern day, rated M for lots of smut, soft gore and harsh language.


Grabbing a drink from the counter, Levi raised it with a grunt towards to bartender as a thanks. He walked onto the dancefloor with no intention of moving along to the blasting music, just to scope out the options. My eyes land on a boy with blue hair and eyebrows that resemble big black caterpillars. I make my way over to him, but as I'm reaching the center of the club, where he is, the boy pretty much falls over because of how drunk he is. Mm, no, I don't like the idea of someone capable of vomiting on me any second.

I turn around with a frown and pretty much run into a boy with chocolate curls and evergreen eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?" I practically scream at him. My drink was spilled all over my white tee-shirt. Damn. I give him an intense glare and he just looks completely innocent and scared. Not the type who just strolls into a bar looking for a good shag.

"I'm sorry dude, it was an accident. You bumped into me…" He raises his hands in mock surrender. The nerve of this kid.

"You're gonna blame me? I'm sorry but it's _my_ shirt that is ruined, not yours mister-"

"Eren. My name is Eren."

"Okay well Eren, sweetheart, you walk out of this, no loss. I however, not as lucky," I snap. He looks a bit hurt, but what do I care. Maybe this kid could be my snack tonight… I mean, you can't be a decent guy if you ruin someone's shirt and blame them. I soften my glare and smirk, "pay me back with a dance?" The boy looks shocked more than anything.

"Sure," he grabs my hand and leads me back into the crowd. The kid doesn't really know how to dance, he kinda just jumps around and turns his head for effect. My hands reach up around his neck and I pull him close. His hair covers his eyes as he leans in to kiss me, but I pull away just in time. I give him a teasing glance and turn my back to him, dancing against each other, I pull his hair lightly and I know I've got him locked in.

His hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer. His breath is warm against my neck and I can already taste the sweat blanketing his skin. I always like it when they're sweating first off. Turning around, I grab his collar and pull him in roughly, but just inches away from my lips. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" I smirk.

"Your place or mine?" He asks quickly. So he does want me, of course he does.

"Mine," always mine. It's easier to clean up that way.

* * *

The taxi ride was extremely awkward. But I've done this so many times it's easy to not show it as well. As soon as we get to my apartment door, he begins to kiss my neck and feel me up. "damn, you're impatient," I mumble while struggling to get the key into the lock.

"obviously," he says in between kisses. As soon as the door opens, we fall inside. He kicks the door shut with his foot and I grab his collar and roughly shove him against the door before slamming my mouth into his. I lick his lips in a way of asking for permission. Opening his mouth, I slide my tongue in and demand control. The boy pushes me against the wall nearest to the door and I immediately shove him back.

"Sorry, I prefer to top," I glare. I walk towards the bedroom, knowing he'll follow. As soon as the door closes, I push him, a little bit too hardly, onto the bed.

"So you like it rough?"

"If it wasn't evident enough, you shitty brat," I mumble as I climb on top, straddling his hips with my legs. He pulls me down and softly kisses me. I push him away, " I don't want your sympathy, I want your anger."

He looks at me confused and I shut him up with my lips on his. I rock my hips slightly as I kiss him and he moans into my mouth. "Good boy," I mumble as I move down to his neck. I kiss him and softly suck before hunger overtakes me, and my fangs pop out. I look up at him, knowing my eyes are probably black. He doesn't see, his eyes are squeezed shut.

Taking the opportunity, I bite into his neck, in just the right spot. He gasps and tries to pull away, but I'm on top and I have his chest pinned down with one hand while the other is keeping his head in place. Then something extremely rare happens. He begins moaning. Not the agonizing, begging for mercy moans, no. The kind of moans you release when someone is jacking you off. This could be extremely fun.

I pull away and wipe my mouth, blood smearing onto the back of my hand. I kiss him roughly as he practically rips my hair out trying to get me closer. I've never really kissed someone with my fangs out so it didn't go too well. I lightly bit into his tongue and his mouth began to bleed. A small whimper escaped him and I gently sucked on his tongue to get rid of the blood. Rocking my hips a bit faster, his hands reach down to grab my ass. I decide it's well past due, so I take off my shirt and almost rip his off afterwards.

He almost glows, his skin is so nice. There's no other way too put it, he's just really good-looking. I sense the warm blood pumping through his veins and his racing heart and I can practically feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He breathes heavily and a thin layer of sweat covers him completely. His hair is soaked and he looks on the verge of begging me to touch him. "Have I told you how fucking desirable you are?" I mumble as I trace my finger down his chest.

"touch me," He insists, glaring at me.

"Not with that attitude, you child."

"Please-"

"Please, what?"

His eyes darken as he doesn't know what to say. I never told him my name, what could I possibly expect?

"Please touch me, and bite me and make me bleed," I'm taken by surprise at his normalcy for this. It's as if this happens to him all the time.

"Well, if you're gonna beg," I begin kissing around his collar bones, nipping every once in awhile, "how can I say no?" I take one of his nipples into my mouth and he moans quietly. Disappointed in the reaction, I grip his hips in a bruising grip and begin rocking against him again whilst continuing kissing him. He cries out immediately, okay maybe I grabbed him a little too hard, but I got what I wanted.

Unbuckling his pants I place haphazard kisses down his torso. I'm less than surprised to see he's fully hard. He sighs in relief when his dick is freed. I grab his member and lick the tip quickly, causing shivers to send down his back. He moans loudly as I envelope his dick into my mouth fully. I begin sucking lightly while moving up and down, slowly. He practically screams and thrusts his hips along a rhythm. I pull off, receiving a disappointed groan.

"Bite me," he moans.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, do it again, please."

I hesitantly move up towards his neck and bite back into the recent wound. He instantly cries out and grips into my shoulders. His nails run down my back and by the feel, I know I'm bleeding. I pull away and grit my teeth while sucking and nibbling on a particular spot below the bite. He rocks his hips against me and I know he's impatient as ever. Turning away, I see a purple bruise-like mark along his neck. He is going to be questioned after this. What do I care?

He begins to unbuckle my pants and I slap his hands away. I quickly strip out of them and kiss him again. "You like pain huh?" I ask as I begin to position him underneath me, spreading his legs.

"Yes, yes."

I lean to where I'm right next to his ear and mumble, "beg for it, Eren," I feel him shiver with pleasure and his grip on my shoulders tightens.

"Fuck me, please. Do it, I'm begging you…"

Taking this as an invitation, I quickly shove my length inside of him. He screams out, half in pain, the other in pleasure. "You're so fucking tight," I breath into his ear. I pull out slowly then stab back inside of him quickly, calling for another scream. I find a regular pace and almost clutch onto him for life when I feel him squeeze tightly around my dick. Soon noises begin growing noticeable. Noises that probably shouldn't be happening. Fuck, the kid's bleeding. Well, I'm not gonna stop…

He pulls my hair roughly and thrusts his hips against me, seeing him fall apart under my grasp is amazing. He cries out in pleasure, searching for a name to thank. "ung, aah… Shitty brat-fuck-"

"Eren, call me-agh- call me… Eren."

One final thrust decides for me and I scream out in climax, "Eren-Fuck!" I ride out my orgasm and he releases soon after, white liquid decorating his bare stomach. Pulling out, I lie back onto the sheets next to him. His chest rises and falls heavily. After a few moments, I stand up and walk into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, I return to the bedroom. I wipe off his stomach and then raise his legs to clean up the blood. I throw the cloth onto the floor and return to the bathroom for a first-aid kit. Why am I doing this?

He sits up and I clean and bandage the wound.

"So, what the fuck happened?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.


End file.
